Ordynat Michorowski/35
Kategoria:Ordynat Michorowski XXXV Ordynat jechał do Rusłocka. Na jednej ze stacji centralnych spotkał książąt Ponieckich. Wiedział, że ich nie ma w Rusłocku, dokąd dążył, ale też spotkania nie pragnął. Księstwo natomiast witali go z pietyzmem. Waldemar pytał o Bodzia, księżna wystąpiła ze skargą, niby to utrzymaną w tonie żartobliwym, lecz tak, by ordynat mógł odczuć w jej słowach jad i ironię. – Ach! Pan Bohdan? To skończony socjalista. – Czyżby?... - zdziwił się Michorowski. – Ależ tak! Ordynat pojęcia nie ma, jakie on w Rusłocku głosi idee, jakie podsuwa nam projekty... Zakrawa trochę na chłopomana. – Doprawdy? Przestrasza mnie księżna! Cóż on tam robi? Książę pobłażliwie mrugnął oczami. – No, nic złego, nic złego... Poniecka się gorączkowała. – Niech ordynat sobie wyobrazi, że pan Bohdan inicjuje u nas coraz nowe instytucje. Jakieś tam szkoły, jakieś kolejki wąskotorowe z lasów, aby się chłopi nie męczyli pracą. Słyszane rzeczy. – No, no! Rzeczywiście!... Bajeczny!... potakiwał Waldemar dusząc się ze śmiechu, czego jednak księstwo nie spostrzegli. – Albo jego filantropia? Wprost skandaliczna!... Rozbałamuca nawet służbę. – Ale z administracją jest w zgodzie, o ile słyszałem? – Zapewne! Bo ich także psuje swym liberalizmem. Mają w nim poplecznika. Do tego dochodzi, że się z niektórymi przyjaźni! – Książę wciąż uśmiechał się uprzejmie. – Tak, to jest młodzieniec nie rokujący wielkich nadziei - mówił sylabizując słowa. Jego pochłoną niskie wartości społeczne. To nie jest karmazyn, chociaż z nich pochodzi. Usta ordynata zaczęły się przeciągać w krzywą linię szyderstwa, ale milczał. Księżna trzepała dalej. Oczy jej duże, czarne, nazbyt wypukłe, błyszczały chęcią zemsty. – Niech ordynat wyobrazi sobie, co on mnie zrobił: Jechałam raz do kościoła, z boną i dziećmi. Dzieci lokaj wiózł kucami, pana Bohdana zaprosiłam do powozu obok siebie. Bona naturalnie usiadła na przedzie. Tymczasem ten dziwoląg sam usiadł na przedzie, a tej starej babie wskazał miejsce przy mnie. Ordynat zaśmiał się serdecznie. Wyobraził sobie wyłączną elegancję Bodzia i oburzenie księżnej. Najzabawniejszą jednak musiała być mina bony, nie przyzwyczajonej w Rusłocku do takiej uprzejmości. – Pan się śmieje? - zdziwiła się księżna. – A to smarkacz ten Bodzio! I jakże się ta historia skończyła? – pytał ordynat zdławiwszy śmiech. – Kazałam bonie zająć właściwe miejsce, jemu zaś zwróciłam uwagę. Ale... to na nic! – Znowu babę przetransportował na siedzenie? – Nie! Wysiadł z powozu, podziękował mi za towarzystwo i do kościoła pojechał z rządcą prostą bryczką. – Fenomenalny Bodzio! No, no - lekko kpił ordynat. – Albo jeszcze: namawia nas, żeby pobudować letniska nad jakimś tam ukochanym jarem, a wie pan dla kogo? Oto, dla biednych suchotników, którzy nie mają na inne kurorty. Cały plan takich domków przedstawił nam i twierdzi, że mieszkanie i utrzymanie dla tych... miłych gości powinniśmy dawać bezpłatnie, bo nas stać na to. Vyoez vous? On rozporządza naszym majątkiem. – To dopiero śmiały! Oburza mnie niesłychanie! Książę zauważył wreszcie, że ordynat odzywa się jakimś szczególnym tonem. Dotknięty przykro książę przypomniał sobie nagle, że ma przed sobą również Michorowskiego, którego opinia mniej więcej się zgadza z opinią Bodzia. Poniecki mrugnął dyskretnie na żonę. I ona się zmieszała. Zaczęła zagadywać o czym innym i prędko pożegnali ordynata. Gdy znikli w drzwiach sali pierwszej klasy, Waldemar zaśmiał się swobodnie. – Tableau! - zawołał prawie głośno. Michorowski zmienił zamiar; zamiast do Rusłocka, wstąpił naprzód do Biało-Czerkas. Tam, błądząc po lasach, snując się po staroświeckich komnatach pałacu, rozmyślał o Bodziu. Chwilami ogarniał ordynata gniew głuchy, że Bohdan zajmuje posadę u takich ludzi, jak Ponieccy. Jakiż wpływ oni mogą wywierać na jego młody i wrażliwy umysł? Najgorszy! A jednak Bodzio widocznie się nie poddaje. Wygłasza śmiało swoje idee i może one zahartują się w warunkach przeciwnych. Waldemara gnębiły obawy, aby pobyt w Rusłocku nie spaczył dobrych poglądów Bohdana. Uspokajał się jedynie tym, że oboje księstwo, zwłaszcza księżna, byli krańcowymi fanatykami swych pojęć, zacofanych zatem, jak każda krańcowość, i nie mogli być niebezpieczni. Ordynat rozmyślając, zanurzał się w niezgłębione cienie parku biało-czerkaskiego, w którym stuletnie drzewa tworzyły bezdenne otchłanie, pociągające ku sobie urokiem dziwnej tajemniczości. Mnóstwo drzew otaczało pałac, ramiona ich rozłożyste, poufale upierały się na szarych murach, muskając wyniosłe okna. Stare dworzysko tonęło w masie drzew, zlewając się z nimi w całość jednolitą i potężną. Sprawiało to wrażenie, że pałac i drzewa otaczające go, wyrosły razem i chyba razem przetrwają wieki. Sztuki w Biało_Czerkasach nie było wiele, natomiast natura niesłychanie bujna, trochę dzika, lecz piękna. Splątane gąszczem róż polnych, kaliny i krzewy kolące leśnej azalii, która na wiosnę rozkwita jaskrawo-żółtymi kielichami, odurza słodką, lecz mocną wonią i wzrostem dosięga człowieka, zwabiały do parku biało-czerkaskiego całe legiony ptaków. Niezliczone stada ich roznosiły jednolity krzyk, prawie nie milknący. Spotykało się tu pyszne okazy ptaków. Dziwnie były łaskawe, nie obawiały się ludzi, gospodarując śmiało wśród drzew, jak we własnym państwie. Gdy na jesieni opadły liście, drzewa i krzewy wyglądały niby oblepione olbrzymimi owocami, były to gniazda przeróżnych kształtów i wielkości. – Do tej natury wspaniałej i do tych rojów ptasich potrzeba tylko Bodzia; ten by się cieszył – myślał ordynat. Napotykając pierzaste kępy paproci, Waldemar zatrzymał się w swej przechadzce i myślą sięgał w przeszłość. – Miałem tu przyjechać... ze Stefcią, i ona kochała naturę, lubiła paprocie, świętojańskie robaczki; takie mnóstwo ich świeci po nocach tu, w tym parku. Nikt przy ich światełkach nie marzy, nikt nie kocha wśród tęsknych wieczorów. Natura tu żyje sama ze sobą i tworzy coraz to nowe cuda. Dla kogo? Czy zawsze tylko dla siebie? Czy istotnie bywają takie miejsca, przeznaczone na wieczną pustkę? Tak jak i między ludźmi są osobniki, z tęsknotą w sercu nigdy nie zaspokojoną, z pustką w duszy nigdy nie wypełnioną. Ale zawsze pragnącą, chociaż beznadziejnie. Ordynat zamyślił się smutnie. – A ten park? On żyje sam w sobie, ale tęskni i pragnie jeszcze żyć dla kogoś.